Sentinel Graduates
by MajesticBurn
Summary: We all know Optimus should've been the one to actually graduate, but Sentinel blamed him- what did Sentinel think about that?


Well, I wrote this last night after school; it was my last day of highschool, but it still doesn't feel like it- the closest I got was this morning when I looked at the clock and thoght, "normally I'd be in English now" than I realized, I won't ever be back there for english- but taht was as close as I got to it really hitting me

make no mistake, sentinel is an aft-head, but graduation, a few pics of that Autoboot Camp ep(I've seen it but...), and being half asleep made me draw this up

You'd think that being out of school would equal free time but... nope...

Hope you guys enjoy this!

Sentinel Graduates

Sentinel looked around; he was finally being admitted into the Elite Guard, he wasn't yet being admitted to the ranks that earned the symbol of the elite, but it was a step in the right direction. He was one of only two Autobots who finished the program, their sergeant, or teacher as he asked them to call him, was known for his ability to pick out future warriors, scientists, and especially leaders. Which made Sentinel even more sure that their sergeant was just an outdated old 'bot.

Looking back, Alpha Trion's very first impression of the entire group seemed off. There had only been four of them, back when he was Dion, Optimus was his good friend Orion Pax, and stunning Elita-1 was just little Ariel; he had never really been fond of his final classmate, he knew the bot's name, he just never used it.

He remembered lining up beside Ariel, Optimus the last in there line. Alpha Trion went to himself second, and asked him of his abilities and ideal place in the elite guard. Sentinel remembered confidently stating, "Sir! I wish to be an Elite Guard Commander sir! My ability is the use of my shield sir!"

He remembered how Alpha Trion frowned at the manner with which he answered, looking almost as if he was disappointed. After a good moment the commander nodded, pointing toward the target, and he jumped into action, he tossed his weapon and did all he could with one move to impress the old mech. When the move went off flawlessly, without a hitch in the least, he couldn't help but boast, thrilled and positive the move would receive raving reviews- he didn't even bother to look a the target he had hit. He heard Elita whisper to Optimus, "Talk about singing your own praises before the results are taken in."

Alpha Trion shook his head, "You're too overconfident; you didn't even look at the target, if you had you'd have seen that the one you hit was the only one set up to have an Autobot insignia on it rather than that of the Decepticon; do you know why that is?"

He felt like a building was set on his chasse, and shook his head, "There is no significance sir; it was just a target."

Alpha Trion approached him and it seemed the smaller bot loomed over him, "Wrong young one. Any Elite guardsmen needs to have an amazing ability to notice detail, for it can save your life, or the life of a teammate." The elder frowned, "It is also evident that you are without humility. I'm going to call you Sentinel from now on young one- in the hopes you will grow into the role you hope to achieve."

When he took his place next to Ariel, he heard her nearly giggle at something Orion Pax whispered to he, and he was positive whatever it was has been a jibe at him. Trion had turned to her, she wouldn't have even been in there group had there been just one other femme bot, because she was the lone femme to attempt this round of students, she was placed in with the meches. Trion looked down at her, recognizing her design as that of a non-eligible for training bot, "You don't seem to have upgraded enough yet to be here little one."

She glared and shook her head, "No sir, I'm older than Orion here." She gestured to Orion, and then looked back, "… And I have a weapon, I think I should be given a chance. I simply hope to be a warrior and protect Autobots and Neutrals alike from Decepticons like any good Autobot would wish to." She looked up to him for a long moment, her optics narrow, she suddenly seemed to remember her place and looked away to the targets, "…Sir…"

Alpha Trion let up his frown, "Quite the confident young femme aren't you?" he then gestured to the targets, "Let's see what you can do."

She looked up, "I need someone to assist me for my power to work- it works on any bot."

He nodded, and then looked at Orion, "Would you mind being her collaborator?"

Orion nodded, "Not at all sir."

Trion held up his hand, "Your power and desired position in the elite guard?"

Orion gulped, "I am unsure sir, I just wish to protect. I have grapplers and an axe."

The elder nodded and gestured to the pair to move; and she used her power on him, the two toppling the targets in formation, almost like they had done it a billion times before. Then again he already knew the two had been friends even longer than he'd known them. Orion noticed before Ariel did the larger target had been damaged and left un-noticed by Sentinel's turn, and used his grapplers to pull her out from under it when it fell.

Trion looked at the two and said, "I believe you both are meant for great things- Ariel, you have the makings of a good warrior, alike Sentinel with practice and patience you can make whatever position you choose: Elita-1." He turned to Orion, "You young one have the makings of a great leader, I'm confident some day you will be a leader. Optimus."

Sentinel remembered hating how Orion, well, Optimus, was being praised, but figured it was no big deal, that he'd have his moment. And he got that moment when Optimus lost Elita to those monsters, and had him kicked out of the entire academy, got him assigned to spacebridge maintenance.

He looked around and saw Alpha Trion looking at him, so he decided to say a final goodbye, "Sir, you've been a great teacher. Sir."

Alpha Trion frowned, "I am no longer your teacher Sentinel, but I feel I need to speak with you one last time- before you move on." He looked him in the optics, "Why did you Optimus and Elita land on that planet? Better yet- why did you lay the entirety of the blame on him?"

Sentinel glared, "Excuse me? I didn't put all the blame on him! He admitted it!"

The elder waved his hand dismissively, "I spoke with him in private before he left, and he told me the whole story. Even with what has happened to him, some day he will be a great Autobot leader- 

and it wouldn't surprise me if you simply didn't make it." Before he had a chance to argue, the elder was gone, and it was time for him to move on.

He looked up at the sky, and then to the building he had spent so much of his recent life in. Sentinel started to walk away, and shook his head, "He doesn't know what he's talking about. Befuddled old carbonator. I'm moving on up." He looked back to the building one last time, and felt his spark chill, but he just glared at the building, "Thank Primus I'll never come back to this frag hole."

* * *

Well? Lemme know please!


End file.
